This invention relates to therapeutic peptides.
A number of somatostatin analogs exhibiting GH-release-inhibiting activity have been described. For example, Vale et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,782 describes various somatostatin analogs in which the eighth amino acid can be D-Trp, rather than the naturally occurring L-Trp, and the fourteenth amino acid can be D-Cys instead of Cys. (Hereinafter, when no designation of configuration is given, the L-form is meant).
Hirst et al. (1980) Regulatory Peptides 1, 97, describes somatostatin analogs in which the eighth amino acid can be (L or D)-5F-Trp and the fourteenth amino acid can be D-Cys.
Meyers et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,199 describes somatostatin analogs in which the eighth amino acid can be (L or D)-5X-Trp, where X is F or Br.